1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, a method of driving a backlight unit provided in a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of an information society, a requirement for a display device is also being increased in various forms. Various display devices such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescent display (ELD), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), etc. have been recently researched and used by complying with the requirement.
Among them, a liquid crystal display panel of the LCD includes a liquid crystal layer, and a TFT substrate and a color filter substrate that face each other with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal panel can display an image by using light provided from a backlight unit since it has no self luminescent power.